


"Hey, Captain...?"

by ImKindaWavy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because of course there's smut I'm me, Eren ships it, Erwin is a good dad/big brother, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He also totally brings the whole cleaning thing into bed with him, I REALLY need sleep, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean like when I want him too, If you throw it fifteen feet tilt your head ninety degrees squat and squint, Levi Ackerman Has Feelings, Levi doesn't know how to deal with it, Levi has a tattoo, Levi is a sexual deviant, Levi is taller, Oh yeah this is a long one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical age difference, Sasha is clueless, Sasha is very affectionate, Smut, Takes place in season's one through three, The Author Regrets Nothing, There honestly isn't enough fics of these two so i had to take it into my own hands, They just sort of are meant for each other you know?, This story completely disregards s4, You'll see what I mean, because I wanted him to be, because i haven't seen it and also because i would probably disregard s4 anyway, it's only by like two inches, kinda a soulmate au, not really but he likes to get freaky, so not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKindaWavy/pseuds/ImKindaWavy
Summary: “Do you know what a blowjob is?”Sasha watched, startled, as the usually composed man began to choke on his tea.He coughed a few times before taking a deep breath, calming himself."Pardon?"---Or, the one where Sasha asks the Captain an interesting question and they both get more then they bargained for.---This started out as a smutty oneshot but then it got attacked by plot. Please bear with me, as the transition between smut oneshot that doesn't need plot and long fic that does is a little difficult. It's probably a little irresponsible to start another fic while I'm already writing a different one, but the screaming monkeys in my brain wouldn't let me sleep until I did this. I was denied sleep for many, many nights so i hope you enjoy the fruits of my suffering.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	"Hey, Captain...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know this isn't a very popular ship, but since those are my specialty (and I really do believe the dynamic between these two is cute), I decided to put this out there. Hope you enjoy!

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows, her lips curling downwards into a frown as Ymir let out a full bellied laugh. She looked to Connie for help, but the boy just shook his head, blushing furiously. The brunette crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes and surveying her friends differing expressions. Mikasa, Armin, and Christa were all blushing and averting their eyes. Connie and Eren were both trying (and failing) to keep in their laughter. Jean and Ymir weren’t even _attempting_ , Ymir in particular cackling like a a witch. Sasha let out a huff. _‘I wish someone would just tell me.’_

Sasha turned to Eren with pleading eyes. “Please. Please just tell me what it means.” Eren just chuckled and placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair.

“Sorry, Sash. This is just too good.” Sasha frowned deeper, beginning to get irritated by Jean and Ymir’s boisterous laughter.

She released a sigh, looking to Armin. “Armin… you know things, right?”

The boy shook his head, blushing darkly. “Sorry Sasha, I don’t know much about that...subject.”

The brunette turned her pout towards Jean, but the boy just raised his eyebrows, his expression highly amused as he continued to chuckle. Sasha sighed, she most certainly wasn’t to get anything out of _him_. 

“You’re _really_ curious, huh Sasha?” Ymir said, cocking an eyebrow. Sasha nodded. 

“Please, I hate not knowing…” She begged. Everyone’s dramatic reaction to her not knowing the meaning of the word only served to make her want to know even more.

“Well, if you want to know so bad, why don’t you ask Captain Levi? After all, he’s so much more experienced than the rest of us. If anyone would know, it would be him.” The freckled brunette said with a chuckle. 

Sasha shrugged, beginning to nod her head. “I gue-”

“Don’t.” Sasha’s head snapped in Connie’s direction. His eyes were slightly widened, and he was shaking his head. “Just let it go, Sasha. Asking Captain Levi is a bad idea.”

“I disagree.” Ymir said, smirking. “I think it’s the best idea. Don’t you, Sasha?”

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows. “I mean-”

“Stop it, Ymir!” Christa admonished. “You don’t have to do anything Sasha. Ymir’s just teasing. Right Ymir?”

The brunette just shook her head, a smirk stretching across her face. “Not in the slightest. I honestly think she should do it.”

Sasha let out a sigh. “Well I-”

“Come on Ymir, you can’t be serious!” Eren exclaimed, interrupting her. “Bothering the Captain during his free time is a bad idea already. Bothering him to ask about _this_? That’s a death sentence!”

Sasha closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She tuned out Eren and Ymir, as they began to argue back and forth about whether or not asking the Captain was a good idea. _‘I understand why_ _they’re scared for me in_ theory _, but how bad could it be?’_ Sasha had never heard this word before, and it was seriously bugging her that she didn’t know. _‘Maybe it has a sexual connotation?’_ If it did, it would make extra sense why she didn’t know what it meant. Sasha knew pretty much _nothing_ about sex. She felt her cheeks warm at the mere thought of discussing something sexual with the Captain.

Just like almost everyone, Sasha found the older man attractive. It was hard not to. Not only that, but his mysterious persona made her curious. _‘I think I’m gonna do it. It’s an excuse to talk to him. A flimsy one, but an excuse nonetheless.’_ Sasha took a deep breath, her decision was made.

The brunette opened her eyes and rose from the table, the sudden movement causing everyone to pause the conversation. “I’m going.” She declared, going to step over the dining bench. 

“Sasha, wait!” Connie stood up, grabbing her elbow. “Don’t do this.” He begged, his eyes wide with fear.

Sasha let out a chuckle, gently pulling her arm out of his grasp. “Stop being so melodramatic. What’s the worst that could happen?” She questioned, giving him a little shrug.

“That’s the spirit, Sasha!” Ymir cheered. “Who knows, maybe he’ll demonstrate it for you physically.” She quipped, giving the other brunette a wink. 

Sasha ignored Ymir’s comment along with the subsequent uproar it caused at the table. Putting on her game face, she turned and headed for the stairs.

“Oh, shit. She’s _really_ doing it.” She heard Jean say behind her.

She decided to pretend she didn’t hear him, because his nervousness wasn’t helping hers. The brunette walked with purpose, her strides more confident than she herself was. ‘ _Up the stairs, to the right and three doors down.’_ She repeated this thought in her mind like a mantra, using it to ignore her other thoughts. The ones that were telling her that this was a horrible idea, and that she should turn around. 

Sasha reached the top of the stairs and immediately pivoted right, turning down the hallway. _‘Three doors down.’_ She subconsciously slowed down as she began to pass the doors. _‘Maybe I should just turn around.’_ She passed by the first door, and she could feel her resolve begin to crumble. _‘If I pester him enough I’m sure Eren will tell me.’_ She passed the second door, nervousness forming a pit in her stomach. _‘Why…?’_ She’d reached the third door. _‘Why am I doing this?’_ She raised a hand. _‘This is stupid, I should just turn around and go back dow-’_

“What?” Sasha’s eyes widened. When had she…? When had she knocked? She looked down to see her shaking hand hovering over the door, still poised to knock. She _hadn’t_ . “ _Today,_ please. I have shit to do.” Sasha let out a huff. It was certainly the right door. Rolling her shoulders, Sasha steeled herself.

“It’s Private Brouse, sir.” She said in as confident of a voice that she could muster. “I… I have something I wanted to ask you.” She finished, biting her lip. The brunette mentally slapped her forehead, realizing she had not thought about what exactly to _say_ to the Captain to excuse interrupting his free time. This was bad. He was g-

“Come in.” 

Sasha let out a breath and rolled her eyes. _‘I’m being dramatic, it’s a_ question _.’_ The brunette relaxed her shoulders, reaching out and opening the door. Upon entering the room, she found that it was a lot bigger than she originally thought. _‘Isn’t this supposed to be his bedroom? Where’s the bed?’_ She thought, looking around curiously. It seemed to be just an office, there were a couple couches around a table in the middle, two large bookcases on either side of a big window, and in front of that window was a large desk. Levi himself was sitting behind the desk, doing paperwork and drinking tea.

“Close the door.” He said, not bothering to raise his eyes from the report he was reading. Sasha did as told, closing the door behind her and approaching his desk. There was a moment of silence as Sasha looked down, pulling at her sleeves and thinking of what exactly to say. “-tion?” Sasha’s head snapped up and she blushed, realizing that she’d been so in her head that she hadn’t heard him speak.

“Pardon?” 

He narrowed his eyes. “You said you wanted to ask me a question. What is it?” He questioned flatly.

Sasha reached up and scratched the back of her head. _‘I’m just gonna do it.’_ She thought, watching as he brought his teacup to his lips.

“Do you know… Well…” She hesitated. _‘Come on Sasha, it_ literally _can’t be that bad.’_ He cocked an eyebrow. “Do you know what a blowjob is?”

Sasha watched, startled, as the usually composed man began to choke on his tea.

He coughed a few times before taking a deep breath, calming himself.

"Pardon?"

“W-well…” She began to twist her fingers around each other, anxiously. _‘Oh no… It’s an offensive term, isn’t it? I must have upset him.’_ “Jean said it earlier, and I… I didn’t know what it meant. I thought maybe you would.” She murmured, turning her head.

“Don’t piss yourself. I’m not angry with you, you just caught me off guard.”

She released a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Oh. Well… in that case…”

“It’s a slang term referring to felattio.” He said bluntly. “Was there anything else you needed?” He asked, already picking up the report again.

Sasha frowned. “I don’t know what that means…” She said.

“It’s oral sex.” 

Sasha blushed, still not fully understanding. _‘Okay… oral means having to do with your mouth, and sex… well…’_ The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, not being able to reconcile the two words in a way that made sense. 

“This is really bothering you, isn’t it Brouse?” 

Sasha nodded, and he let out a sigh.

“Sit down.” He said, nodding towards the chair in front of his desk. Sasha did as told, surprised to find that she wasn’t embarrassed, despite knowing that what they were about to discuss had to do with sex. She was more curious than anything.

“You know the basics right?”

**\----**

“Oh.”

Levi held back the urge to chuckle, watching as the girl before him blushed and wiggled slightly in her chair.

“So, was it everything you hoped for and more? ” He questioned sarcastically. She didn’t answer, continuing to shift, flustered. “Mm. Any other questions for me then?”

“Um, well…” She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Does it really… does it really feel _that_ good?”

The raven haired man cocked his head. “You’re assuming I’d know, Private.” He quipped, fighting to keep the amusement out of his tone. _‘She really_ is _an innocent little thing.’_

Levi watched, almost amazed, as her blush rapidly spread from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck. “Sorry Captain! I just thought…”

“That I’ve had my cock sucked?” He asked, finally letting out a low chuckle at her scandalized expression.

“W-well…”

“ _Well_ you’re not wrong, and _yes_ it does feel that good.” He said, amused. Her expression then changed. It was subtle but _quick_ , and he immediately caught it. 

Now it was Levi’s turn to shift in his seat. That look… it was one he’d seen before. The one time he’d eaten dinner with the new recruits she’d had her meal privileges taken away for stealing. This was the same expression she’d worn then. Hungry, but knowing she wouldn’t be allowed to eat. Why was she looking at him like that- _oh_. He watched her eyes flicker downwards before looking away. He narrowed his eyes, watching as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Ask me.” He said before he could stop himself.

Her head snapped forward and her eyes widened. “Sir?”

“You obviously have something to ask, so ask.” She looked back down and shook her head.

“I’m… I…”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What, you’re embarrassed? I just spent the last ten minutes explaining to you what a blowjob is. It really can’t be worse than that.”

“It really can…” She murmured under her breath.

“ _Ask._ ” He prompted again. He could already tell where this was going, and he wasn’t sure why but he almost _wanted_ it to go there. 

“I… I want to know what it’s like.” She said softly.

“What?” He questioned almost just as quietly. He knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from her.

The blushing brunette took a deep breath. “I… I want to know what it’s like to do that… t-to someone…”

He cocked an eyebrow. He hadn’t _actually_ expected her to tell him. “Who?” he questioned watching her pull her lip back in between her teeth.

She looked away, and Levi felt his cock begin to swell. He shouldn’t be doing this. She was his subordinate and this probably broke some rule that he hadn’t bothered to read. He was going to stop this. He had to, didn’t he? He shouldn’t have even allowed it to get this far. He opened his mouth to end the conversation when-

“You.” She said softly. His eyes widened. She was looking at him now, staring as she dragged her tongue along her bottom lip.

“Fuck.” He murmured under his breath. “Sasha…” He started, watching as she shivered looking at him with hooded eyes.

“I’m sorry, Captain.” She said, suddenly standing. “That was very inappropriate for me to say…” The brunette put her head in her hands. “This is so embarrassing, I-I’ll leave now.” She muttered, straightening and starting for the door.

Before he’d even realized what he was doing, Levi shot up and grabbed her arm. “No, don’t.” He said, his voice soft yet firm. She turned back and Levi placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head until she was looking him in the eye. “Do you…” The raven haired man let out a breath, cursing himself mentally. _‘I really shouldn’t…’_ It had been so long though, since he had actually properly _been_ with someone. She looked so- so...earnest. She actually looked _earnest_ about giving him a blowjob. It was… strange. But also endearing. He wanted to let her, and not just for the usual reasons he would let someone.

But then… what about afterwards? She seemed like a sweet girl and if she really liked him, it would hurt her deeply for him to pretend like nothing had happened when it was all said and done. _‘So then what? I ask her to be my fuck buddy? I don’t want that, and I doubt she would either.’_ That was the thought that gave him pause, because he _didn’t_ want so have a purely sexual relationship with her. He wanted… something else. _‘What is this girl doing to me?’_ He had hardly even noticed her before and now that she’d asked him _one_ not so innocent question, she’d thrown his whole world off balance. He scanned her face, examining how pink her cheeks were. _‘Do I… make her feel the same?’_ He was lost and it must have shown on his face based on what she said next.

“I really _do_ want you, Captain Levi.” She murmured. “I’m not just saying that because you’re- well- _Captain Levi,_ either.” 

He frowned, pulling his hand away from her chin. “You hardly know me. How could you want me for any other reason?” He questioned. Plenty enough people had tried to sleep with him simply to be able to claim they had fucked ‘humanity's strongest soldier’.

“I _want_ to know you.” She said softly. “I’ll admit that it sounds stupid and probably more than a little naiive, but I’m curious about you. You seem like a very interesting person.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows.“And so you want to suck my cock?”

Her blush got impossibly darker. “Well, I was kind of hoping that _that_ would lead to something else…” She paused, looking down for a second. “But yes, I want to.” Levi let out a soft sigh observing her expression. She seemed nervous, but also _determined_ . _‘She really_ wants _to do this.’_

“We really shouldn’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“There’s probably some rule that this breaks-” 

“There’s not!”

Levi was taken aback by how sure she sounded.”How do _you_ know?”

She looked sheepish. “We asked Shadis when we were in training… There’s no rule against relationships between superiors and subordinates as long as the subordinate has graduated from the training corps.” Levi frowned whether it was true or not he still felt held back. But why? _‘No matter how much I’ve lied to myself so far, I know it’s not the_ rules _. I’ve never given a fuck about them before, why should I now?’_ He internally sighed. He knew why. _‘She seems so young…’_

“You’re not taking advantage of me.” She stated firmly. 

Levi raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t say that I was.” 

“I know, but I can tell that’s what’s bothering you. You’re not taking advantage of me. Not as my superior, and certainly not as someone that’s older than me.”

“I-”

“No.” She interrupted resolutely. “If I’m old enough to decide to join the military I’m old enough to decide to do this. How old are you anyway?” 

Levi’s eyes widened amusedly. When she’d first walked into his office, she’d come off as shy and skittish. _Now_ she was interrupting _him_ of all people, and demanding his age. She was being a bit brave, but he didn’t mind. It was in an endearing way, not in that annoying way most new recruits tried to be. “I’m twenty-five.” He said, watching as she let out a sigh.

“Oh. Well that’s not too bad. I’m sixteen.” She said with a smile. Levi cocked a brow. _‘Sixteen, huh? She’s older than Jaeger.’_

“How old did you think I was?” He asked, not having missed how relieved she seemed.  
  


“I thought that you were probably around that age, but everyone kept spreading rumors that you were older than you looked, which you are, but I was thinking maybe _thirty-five. Twenty-five_ , that’s not bad at all. My Pa was eleven years older than my Ma.” She said with a chuckle. 

“Alright.” He said.

“Alright?” She asked.

He nodded, not able to think of any other excuse not to. He could practically hear Hanji in his head. ‘Go for it, Levi! You deserve to be happy!’ He rolled his eyes. _‘She’s giving me a blowjob, we’re not getting married.’_ He thought _._ _‘She_ did _say that she hoped that it would lead to something else…’ “_ Alright.”

She smiled and leant forward, pressing her lips against his. Levi reached out and gripped her chin, pulling her closer. When he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed for a moment longer before opening them slowly. _’_

“Come here.” He murmured, sitting back down in his chair. His eyes followed her every move as she slowly stalked around the table, her pace stuttering every other step as though she was caught between being excited and nervous. 

Once she was before him, she clasped her hands in front of herself and looked down at him almost shivering. “Captain-“

“Levi.” He interrupted. At her slightly puzzled expression he elaborated. “Just call me Levi.” He said. He still felt slightly apprehensive about the fact that he was her superior and her referring to him by rank only made it worse.

She gave him a small smile. “Alright… Levi.” 

He allowed the corners of his lips to curl upward, (the closest to a smile that he could manage) while shifting slightly in his chair. Her eyes immediately snapped to the bulge in his pants and she let out a gasp, ogling him openly.

The older man let out a low whistle, chuckling as her eyes snapped back upwards until they were level with his. “S-sorry C-Levi.” She mumbled.

He just shook his head. “Kneel.” 

She’d started to comply when she suddenly paused.“Wait.” she narrowed her eyes at him. “You… you chuckled. I’ve never heard you chuckle before.” Levi frowned thinking back through the entire conversation. He _had_ hadn’t he? More than once.

“I guess I did.” He said, thoughtfully. It didn’t particularly upset him or anything. It wasn’t like he lacked emotion, nor did he purposely try to hide them. He was just hardly ever comfortable enough to let them show. _‘I seem to be comfortable with her though. Strange.’_

Her expression shifted from smug to nervous and she looked away. “I like the sound of it, that’s all…” Levi’s frown deepened in confusion. Had he given off the impression that he was upset with her? “I didn’t mean anything by it, really!” _‘Oh.’_ Now he knew what was wrong. Sometimes he forgot how he came across. He’d been told many times that his resting face looked irritated at the best of times. She must have mistaken his confused expression for one of anger.

“Sasha, relax. I’m not upset.”

She looked relieved. “Oh. Really?” He shook his head and allowed his lips to curl up into another barely-smile, just to drive home how not pissed he was.

“Yes, really. Do you honestly think I’m insecure enough to get mad at you for realising I have emotions?” 

She pouted. “Well when you put it that way it sounds dumb. You have _no_ idea how scary your face can be sometimes.” She paused for a moment before letting out a gasp. “You just _smiled_ at _me!”_

He nodded. “I did.” It was somewhat cute how excited she got over something as simple as him changing expression. She must’ve missed the first one.

She grinned. “I’m honored, Captain.” Levi allowed his face to drop, satisfied when he saw hers do the same. He reached out and gave her waist a pinch.

“What did I say to call me?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I m-”

“I asked you a question.” He deadpanned. 

He watched as the understanding of what he was doing dawned on her. “Levi...you asked me to call you Levi, sir.” The brunette murmured, sucking her bottom lip in between he teeth. 

“Kneel.” She immediately complied, dropping to her knees. Levi stretched his neck, thinking this through. The last time he had done anything like this was… three years ago. _‘Damn. Has it been that long?’_ Regardless of how long it had been, he’d have to go about this differently then he had previously. She was obviously very innocent so they weren’t going to tear each other apart like he had done when he was in the underground, nor was it going to be a casual hookup the way it had been every time since he joined the military. He was going to have to be… gentle. Something he was not used to. _‘Do I even want to take her today? That seems too soon.’_ He furrowed his eyebrows. _‘_ Today? _Why am I making plans for the future? We haven't even talked it through yet.’_

“Levi…” she murmured, almost whining. He’d been thinking for too long. She reached up and tugged at his belt and he shook his head, pushing her hands away gently. 

“Let me.” He murmured, slowly unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops. He next unbuttoned his pants, letting out a small sigh when he pulled himself from the constricting confines.

“Woah.” Levi held back a chuckle as she stared at him, her eyes wide. His amusement must have shown on his face somehow because she blushed violently, turning her head. He knew he didn’t have the biggest dick ever, but he did think it was at least slightly above average. Not that he’d catalogued a bunch of dicks to be able to establish an average, and than also establish that he was above it. _‘Hmm. I bet I could ask Hanji and she would know. She’s fucking weird enough to have done it.’_ Levi ran a hand through his hair, internally rolling his eyes. His thoughts were all over the place.

“How are you gonna put it in your mouth if you can’t even look at it.” He teased, gently gripping her chin and turning her face until she was looking him in the eye. She pouted cutely and lowered her eyes until she was staring down his cock. The amount of determination in her expression was very amusing, but also very endearing. 

Sasha reached out and grasped his cock, causing Levi to let out a soft hiss. She instantly loosened her grip, eyes wide. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” 

“No. No you didn’t. Do it again.” He said, wetting his lips. 

Her eyebrows raised. “Oh.” She said, tightening her grip again. She looked up at him, eyes curious. “What do I do next?”

“Spit in your hand.” Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why?”

He just shook his head, amused. “It’s gonna make what you’re about to do easier.”

She pulled her hand away and did as he said, spitting into her palm. She wrapped her hand around him again and looked up at him, awaiting further instructions. 

“Tighten your grip and slide your hand up and down.” Her eyes brightened in understanding, and she followed his instructions enthusiastically. Levi let out a sigh, his eyes sliding closed. “Fuck…” he groaned, it felt so good. _‘Damn, it’s been so long…’_

“Oh- Fuck!” Levi gasped, his eyes snapping open. He stared down at Sasha, who had just taken his cock into her mouth, with disbelief. “Sasha- Fuck!” She sucked on him, staring into his eyes, and Levi almost lost it. She hummed cheerfully, taking him in deeper. _‘Does she have no gag reflex?’_ He hissed softly when her canine tooth grazed him, and reached out to grip her chin. “Watch the teeth, Sweetheart.” He breathed. She hummed apologetically and shifted position to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. 

Lifting her eyes to his again she started to pick up the pace, her expression seeming to question how she was doing. Levi breathily chuckled, reaching out to grasp the back of her head. “You’re very fucking good at this.” he murmured, before letting out a moan and using his grip on the back of her head to change her pace to one he preferred. “Is- fuck- Is this alright?” He asked. She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod and hummed. “Good…” He exhaled. “Fuck.”

Levi swallowed hard, his eyes locked on her reddened, swollen lips as they repeatedly encompassed his cock. “Shit…” He breathed. He was close. “Swallow.” She looked at him questioningly but did so anyway, causing Levi to let out a strangled moan. He tightened his grip on her head, getting ready to pull her off when he came. 

Sasha’s free hand gripped his thigh and she started to pick up the pace. “S-fuck!” He wouldn’t be able to stop himself if she kept going the way she was. “Sasha- Slow down-” She simply hollowed her cheeks, taking him even deeper. He groaned, that familiar feeling tugging at his lower stomach. His toes curled and he moaned, trying to pull Sasha’s head up and off of him. “Shit. Sweetheart you’ve got to stop, I’m gonna come in your mouth.”

She didn’t stop, and Levi came muttering half-comprehensible curses. Sasha’s eyes widened for a moment but after a second of shock, she simply readjusted herself and began to swallow it. “Fuck me…” He murmured, eyes widened as she finished swallowing and pulled away licking her lips. Levi reached out and ran his thumb across her swollen bottom lip. “You shouldn’t have…” He said, panting to catch his breath

“I know, I’m sorry.” She said looking down. “I...I wanted you to… finish, though.” She murmured, her already flushed cheeks darkening. Her head suddenly snapped up, and she looked up at him curiously. “Was it... Did I do ok?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Are you joking?” 

She looked down, sadly. “Oh.” 

He shook his head. “That was one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had.”

Her head snapped upwards and she smiled proudly. “Really?”

He chuckled and nodded, putting a hand on her head. “You should have stopped when I said, though. I didn’t want to come in your mouth.” He said sternly. 

She shook her head. “It’s fine, it didn’t taste that bad.” She said, licking her lips thoughtfully. 

Levi raised his hand, rubbing his face. _‘She doesn’t know what she’s doing to me, does she?’_ He reached down and tucked himself back into his pants, eyeing the way she was shifting, rubbing her thighs together. She was aroused. 

“You want me to help you out with that?”  
  


“With what?” She asked softly, turning her head. She stopped shifting, her body shaking. “I’m fine…” Levi shook his head. He was a lot of things, a selfish lover was not one of them. 

“Stand up.” he said, doing so himself. Sasha just looked up at him, her hands clutching her knees. He cocked his head. “Do you need help?” 

She looked away, “No… I just…” She slipped her lip in between her teeth. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. Come on.” He said, reaching out to her. 

The brunette let out a breath and reached up, grabbing his hand. Levi pulled her up, instantly turning her so that her back was to his desk. He put his hands on either side of her, clutching the desk. 

“Levi…” He narrowed his eyes. 

“What?”

“W-what are you… gonna do?” She asked, nervously. Levi raised an eyebrow. She had an accent. _‘Now that I think about it I’m sure I heard it earlier when she was talking about her parents. I wonder if it’ll slip out when she comes.’_ He thought. Because she _would_ come, he would make certain of that. She gasped as Levi gripped her hips, popping her up onto the desk.

“What do you think I’m gonna do?” 

“Um-” She was interrupted by a gasp when Levi ran his hands up her thighs. He tilted his head.

“Yes?” Sasha wet her lips, her eyes following his hand as it slid up her thigh. “Do you want me to stop-?”

“No!” She interrupted, catching his wrist to stop him from pulling his hand away. He raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re going to… touch me?” She said, the statement coming out as more of a question. He reached for her belt, beginning to undo it. 

“Where?”

She frowned. “Do I have to…?”

“Where?” He repeated. He wanted her to say it. Ever since he realised how innocent she was he had this strong urge to just- _corrupt_ her. Did that make him a bad person? Probably. Levi had never questioned his morality much before though, and _now_ was the worst time to do it.

“Down there…” She murmured, blushing darkly and looking away from him. He pulled her belt from the loops but didn't go any farther. She frowned. “Really…?”

She was going to need a little more incentive it seemed. Popping open the button on her pants, Levi reached in and felt her over her underwear. _‘Damn, she’s so wet…’_ She reached out and gripped his bicep. “Levi…” She moaned, closing her eyes only for them to snap back open when he suddenly pulled his hand away.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Please…”

He toyed with the band of her underwear, keeping his fingers from traveling too close to where she wanted. “It starts with a P or a C. Pick one.” He said, watching as she looked away.

“But…” He started to pull his hand away only for her to grab his wrist again. “My… my…” She huffed. “My c-cunt.” She stuttered. The second she said it he pulled away fully. “But I…”

He shook his head. “Stand up.” 

She stood on shaking legs, her lip caught between her teeth. Levi reached out and tugged her pants and underwear down to her knees. “Levi!” She gasped, her hands flying down to cover herself. He paid her no mind, simply grabbing her hips and sitting her back up onto the desk. He nudged her legs apart and grabbed her wrist.

“Sasha.” She blushed darkly. “Relax.” She slowly untensed and allowed him to pull her hand away. Levi cocked an eyebrow when he saw her. She was hairless. “Why?” He asked. She definitely was a virgin, and he couldn’t think of any reason why it would occur to someone as innocent as her to do that. 

“When we were in training Ymir saw me in the shower, and told me to. At first I wanted to just not do it out of spite, but then I got curious…” Levi let out a low chuckle, kneeling down in front of her.

“And you decided you preferred it?” 

“Do _you_?” She asked, dodging the question. 

He shrugged, running his blunt nails down her thighs and watching her shiver. “You shouldn’t give a fuck what _I_ think, it’s your body, do whatever the hell you want with it.” 

She smiled smugly. “So you do… Good, so do I-” She interrupted herself with a moan, as Levi pressed his lips to her clit. “Levi…” She moaned, her fingers hesitantly slipping into his hair. He didn’t give her time to breath, immediately sucking her clit into his mouth and running his tongue over it repeatedly. It’d been a while since he’d done this, but he’d never forget how.

“Oh my…” Her accent was slipping now, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair. Levi tightened his grip on her thigh, pulling away and lapping at her repeatedly. Using his thumb to spread her open, he sought out her entrance with the tip of his tongue. Once he found it he applied a little pressure, tapping on it repeatedly. _‘What?’_ He tried again, pushing a little harder. It was no use. He pulled away, hearing the girl above him let out a groan of disappointment.

“Damn.” He murmured. He started to pull away but stopped himself. Someone as inexperienced as herself probably wouldn’t take too kindly to him spitting on her. He slipped his finger into his mouth instead, pulling it out once it was covered in saliva. _‘I’ll graduate her to spitting one of these days.’_ He thought, dropping all notions of never doing this again. They would. He was certain. 

She winced, her nails scraping his scalp, as Levi pressed the tip of his finger against her entrance. “Levi…?”

“Trust me.”

He pressed a little harder and she reached out and gripped his wrist. “You’ve got to relax, Sasha.” His finger was in to the first knuckle now and she was breathing heavily.

“How do I- ah!” She gasped as Levi pressed his thumb against her clit, _hard._ She tightened and then relaxed in quick succession, her walls seeming to try and suck him in. _‘Good fucking God…’_ He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He already knew she was tight, almost ridiculously so, but… He let out a breath as more and more of his finger was sucked in. Heaven. His finger was in Heaven. Her _cunt_ was heaven. All tight, warm, _wet-_ God she _so_ wet- walls.

“Levi…” She murmured her hips shifting. Levi brought his other hand up and gripped her hip, holding her in place. 

“Sit still.” He murmured pressing his lips back up against her clit. He circled it with his tongue, beginning to thrust his finger in and out of her clenching core.

“Oh! Oh- Levi~” She moaned, drawing his name out.

“Keep it down. Don’t want your friends hearing, do you?” He said, thumbing at her clit. In all honesty he loved the way his name sounded when she moaned it out in her little accent, and he didn’t _particularly_ care who heard her. It was purely for her sake. Which she seemed to appreciate, blushing darkly and putting her finger between her teeth to muffle her moans. The sight of _that_ \- something about it- maybe the fact that she had no clue how sexy she was making herself look, or maybe the fact that she was drawing his eye back to her mouth and he’d just experienced what it could do, _something_. Whatever it was had Levi sucking her clit back into his mouth with extra fervour.

She let out a muffled moan, stuffing another finger into her mouth. Levi made a ‘come hither’ motion with his finger and she jerked, a loud moan forcing it’s way past her fingers. “ _Fuck.”_ Levi groaned. He did it again, listening to her cry out and feeling her arch her back, grinding against his face. The raven haired man began to work a second finger into her, feeling her grip on his hair tighten even more. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if she ripped some of it out.

“Levi… Levi- I…” She mewled around her fingers. He’d finally managed to get the second finger in there, and was thrusting them into her roughly. She let out a muffled whimper, her legs shuddering. “Please… _Please…”_ She pleaded, pulling her fingers from her mouth and gripping the desk. 

Levi pulled away from her clit, replacing his tongue with his thumb. “What is it, sweetheart?” He husked. “Are you about to come?” He asked, watching her eyes darken. Sasha nodded frantically, rolling her hips into his thrusts. 

“Please, Levi… I’m so… I’m-” She cut her self off with a moan.

“Fingers.” She blinked, and then her eyes brightened with understanding. It was crazy how expressive her eyes were even when he had her like this. She slipped three of her fingers into her mouth, closing her eyes. Well that wouldn’t do. Not when he was _just_ thinking about how interesting her eyes were. “Open your eyes.” He murmured. “I want to see them when you come.” Her eyes snapped open instantly and Levi rewarded her by picking up the pace.

“Come on.” He husked, thumbing at her clit harshly. She was biting down on her fingers now, trying her damndest to quiet the moans that were building steadily in volume. He curled his fingers one last time, and that did it. Her walls clenched his fingers so tightly it was almost painful, and her legs wrapped themselves around his head, holding him in place as she rode out her pleasure on his fingers. “Fuck… there you go… there you go, Sweetheart.” He murmured.

After gently pulling his fingers out, Levi began to softly lap at her, cleaning her up. Spreading her open with his thumbs he licked at her folds, trying to be as gentle as possible. He didn’t want to overstimulate and hurt her. She shivered. “Levi…?”

“Just a second.” He had just gotten a sudden overwhelming impulse to clean her and his brain definitely wasn’t going to leave him alone until it was done and done _well._ One last lick, and he was done. He pulled away and looked at her expectantly only for her to blush and look away. He supposed that was to be expected. Levi stood, grabbing Sasha’s hand to help her do the same. Then, when he was certain she wouldn’t topple over, he knelt back down and began righting her clothes. 

“You.. you don’t have to…” 

He just shook his head. “Look at the clock on my desk and tell me what time it is.”

There was a pause. “It’s ten twelve, sir.” 

“Damn. It’s past curfew.” He muttered, buttoning her pants. 

“Oh no! There’s no hot water!” He hummed. He had forgotten that the new recruits had a schedule. Classes and training from six to six, then dinner from six to eight. They were pretty much left to their own devices after that but they were expected to bathe sometime between then and curfew which was ten o’ clock. They alway promptly shut off the hot to the showers at that time as no one was supposed to be out of bed anyway. 

“You can use mine. They shut off my hot water at twelve.” He sighed, standing up.

“Really?” He just cocked an eyebrow. “You’re right, dumb question.” She murmured looking down. 

“Go get your pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. You can sleep in my room tonight.”

She looked like she was about to question if he was serious again, but a cocked head from Levi was all it took for her to stop herself. “Ok.” She said instead. “Thank you sir.” She turned and trotted towards the door, a bright smile on her face. Levi ran a hand own his own. _‘What the hell am I doing?’_

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Also yes, I aged Levi down. It has little effect on the plot and helps me sleep better at night. Also I haven't watched season four because I'm waiting for it to all be out so I can binge it. I do know some of the things that happen though, and because of those things this fic (and me, probably) will be disregarding it. That's all I have to say, until next time (possibly) later!


End file.
